jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Zofen des Königlichen Naboo
Die Zofen des Königlichen Naboo unterschieden sich deutlich von gewöhnlichen Kammerzofen, wie sie in vielen anderen Kulturen ausgebildet und eingesetzt wurden. Zwar gehörten auch allgemeine Dinge wie das Umsorgen der herrschenden Person im Königsamt in vielerlei Hinsicht zu ihren Aufgaben, doch stellten sie in erster Linie fähige Leibwächterinnen der Monarchen ihrer Heimat dar. Ihre beinahe militärisch anmutende Ausbildung stand im Kontrast zur friedlichen und auf Harmonie bedachten Mentalität der Naboo, jedoch floss diese in ihre Ausbildung mit ein, da sie zwar im Kampf unterrichtet wurden und befähigt waren zu töten, ihnen dies jedoch als letzter Ausweg erklärt wurde. Die Zofen gehörten zum Königlichen Naboo und damit auch zum Adel. Jede von ihnen besaß außerdem den Status eines Mitglieds des Geheimdienstes und stand in der Befehlskette lediglich unter dem Captain der Garde. Allgemeines Die Zofen Naboos wurden bereits im Kindesalter erwählt und einer strengen Ausbildung unterzogen. Es handelte sich bei ihnen ausschließlich um weibliche Angehörige des auf Naboo ansässigen menschlichen Volkes.Secrets of Naboo Zofen der Naboo dienten unter anderem unter den Königinnen Amidala,Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung Jamillia,Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger ApailanaEpisode III – Die Rache der Sith und Kylantha. Allerdings waren auch in vorherigen Generationen Zofen üblich. Wenn auch der Zofendienst mit der Regentschaft Amidalas deutlich neue Formen annahm und während dieser Zeit deren Einsatzgebiet, Einstellungsbedingungen und Ausbildung erweitert wurden, beschäftigten alle Monarchen des modernen Naboo Zofen, somit auch Amidalas männlicher Vorgänger Veruna. Padmé Amidala aus dem Hause Naberrie beschäftigte in ihrer Amtszeit bis hin zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 19 VSY mindestens achtzehn Zofen. Dreizehn davon dienten ihr während ihrer Zeit als Königin und unterschieden sich von jenen, durch welche sie später ersetzt wurden. Die fünf namentlich bekannten unter ihnen waren während der kompletten acht Jahre ihrer Amtszeit, von 32,5 VSYQueen in Disguise bis 24 VSY, an ihrer Seite. Mit diesen hatte sie seit ihrer Kindheit zu tun und wurde in einigen Belangen gemeinsam mit ihnen ausgebildet, auch persönlich stand sie ihnen nahe.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File Als sie ihr Amt niederlegte, um ihrem Heimatplaneten als Senatorin zu dienen, beschäftigte sie neue Zofen. Zwei dieser jungen Frauen starben im Jahre 22 VSY bei einem Anschlag durch Zam Wesell, der Amidala selbst galt. Eine weitere überlebte. Diese diente ihr bis zum Ausbruch der Klonkriege. Die zwei letzten Zofen der Senatorin dienten ihr bis kurz vor ihrem Tod. Geschichte miniatur|links|[[Panaka bildet die Zofen auf einem geheimen Gelände aus.]] Über die Entstehung des Einsatzes von Zofen auf Naboo ist kaum etwas bekannt, allgemein galten sie als eine geheimnisvolle Vereinigung, über deren Beschaffenheit viel gerätselt wurde. Sie sprachen äußerst selten, waren lediglich als "Schatten" der Monarchen präsent. Man sah ebenso selten ihre Gesichter, kannte wenn überhaupt nur ihre überdies ähnlich klingenden Vornamen und wusste wenig über ihre Ausbildung abseits von Theed. Längst nicht jeder wusste um ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten, und kein Außenstehender war in die Vielschichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabengebiete eingeweiht. All dies hatte seine Gründe, die sich in ihrer genauen Funktion erklären. Die Zofen Naboos, wie sie unter Amidala dienten, entwickelten sich durch den Einfluss Panakas, des Anführers der Sicherheitskräfte und vorrangigen Sicherheitsbeauftragten der Königin persönlich. Es war einer seiner ersten Schritte nach der Amtseinführung Amidalas, 32,5 VSY, die Zofen zu Leibwächterinnen und Doppelgängerinnen auszubilden. Panaka entwickelte das Trainingsprogramm eigenmächtig und sorgte für das strenge Auswahlverfahren der Mädchen. Im Zuge seiner Verschärfungen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und dem Aufbau der Sicherheitskräfte übernahm die persönliche Verantwortung für dieses Verfahren. Er revolutionierte damit den Einsatz von Zofen auf Naboo. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre wurde die Ausbildung der Zofen durch Panaka und seinen Neffen Gregar Typho bis ins Jahr 22 VSY ausgebaut und verbessert. Während die fünf Zofen, welche zur Zeit der Invasion von Naboo dienten, und Amidala selbst von Panaka trainiert wurden, trainierte er die Zofen, die Amidala im Amt als Senatorin zur Seite standen, bereits gemeinsam mit Typho. Zu einer späteren Zeit in der Geschichte, um das Jahr 18 VSY, wurden auch Zofen beschäftigt, die keine solche Ausbildung genossen, das einzige bekannte Beispiel einer Zofe aus dieser Zeit ist Teckla Minnau, eine frühere Bedienung im Varykino. Es ist somit fraglich, ob die von Panaka eingeführten Anforderungen zur Zeit des Imperiums noch irgendeine Gültigkeit besaßen und die Zofen noch den Sicherheitskräften angehörten. Funktion Die Zofen der Naboo erfüllten allerlei Funktionen im Alltag ihrer Regenten. Sie dienten sowohl als ausgebildete Leibwächterinnen, als auch in der Herrichtung von Frisur, Kleidung und Schminke. Falls dies gewünscht war, stellten sie ebenso Vertrauenspersonen dar. Um die Sicherheit der Regentin zu gewährleisten, dienten sie oft auch als Doppelgänger, dies wurde erstmals bekanntermaßen als eine Idee Captain Panakas eingeführt, der Sabé als Double der Königin Amidala vorschlug. Bereits durch den Einsatz dieses ersten Doubles konnte später der Tod Amidalas während der Invasion von Naboo vereitelt werden, indem sie Nute Gunray täuschte. Obwohl die Regenten von Naboo jeweils 13 Zofen beschäftigten, hatten sie nur wenige davon um sich. Während ein Großteil der Zofen im Palast blieb, waren die wenigen speziellen Zofen ständige Begleiter, sowohl in der Heimat als auch außerhalb. Die Zofen hatten alle ihre speziellen Aufgabenbereiche. Diese entschieden sich danach, wofür sie sich das jeweilige Mädchen als besonders geeignet erwies. Ausbildung Reguläre Ausbildung miniatur|rechts|Zofen während des Trainings. Panaka legte aufgrund der Doppelgängerfunktion viel Wert darauf, dass die Zofen große Ähnlichkeit zur Königin aufwiesen.Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Ebenso wichtig waren jedoch hohe körperliche Fitness, Intelligenz und Loyalität zur Heimat, zur Regierung und zum Volk. Die Anforderungen an junge Mädchen, die als Zofen dienen sollten, waren hart. Sämtliche Zofen zur Regentschaftszeit Amidalas waren von etwa derselben Statur und nahezu selber Körpergröße, 1,65 Meter, wie sie selbst. Vorrangig bezog sich dies auf jene fünf Zofen, die direkt mit Amidala reisten und ihren Alltag begleiteten. Mit einer Ausnahme, Eirtaé, hatten diese ebenso wie die Königin braune Augen und braunes bis dunkelbraunes Haar. Unweit des Palastes von Theed war ein Trainingsparcours zu finden, auf welchem die Kampfübungen und andere Unterweisungen der Zofen außerhalb der Hauptstadt stattfanden. Eine bewaldete, teils für das Training hergerichtete und teils naturbelassene Gegend. Hier trainierten sie Gefahrensituationen, Flucht und Kampf. Sie wurden während des dortigen Trainings zu Zeiten Amidalas von Panaka überwacht und von schwebenden Trainingsdroiden gehetzt, die befähigt und befugt waren, Betäubungsschüsse abzufeuern. Die Droiden führten mit den Mädchen Kampfübungen durch und dienten hierbei auch als Zielscheiben. Der Parcours befand sich auf offenem Gelände und umfasste ein großes Areal, nahe einer Klippe, an der ein Wasserfall mündete. Das Training der Zofen war mit dem des restlichen Sicherheitspersonals zu vergleichen, da sie ebenso in Selbstverteidigungstechniken und bewaffneten wie auch unbewaffneten Kampftaktiken geschult wurden. Zusätzlich wurden sie auch im Umgang mit diversen Giften geschult. Letztendlich war für alle Zofen eine Reihe von Tests notwendig, um in den Dienst berufen zu werden. Panaka war stets für die Zofen verantwortlich. In vielen Belangen wurden sie gleich dem Geheimdienst ausgebildet. Ihre Identität durfte zu keinem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich sein, dies bedingte allein schon die Doppelgänger- und Leibwächterfunktion. Double-Ausbildung miniatur|rechts|Amidala und Sabé mit vertauschten Rollen. Eine vom regulären Training abweichende Ausbildung war die Unterweisung in der Funktion von königlichen Doubles. Um die Doppelgängerfunktion nicht auffliegen zu lassen, war Absprechung und Training seitens der jeweiligen Zofe sowie ihrer Herrin und eine starke Zusammenarbeit beider Beteiligten vonnöten. Die Zofe ahmte hierbei das Verhalten der Herrin im Amt nach, was ihr gewisse Schauspielkünste abverlangte, ebenso passte sie Bewegung, Mimik und Stimme an. Zur weiteren Verständigung wurden geheime Zeichen vereinbart, um zu gewährleisten, dass die Zofe nicht vollständig die Rolle der Herrin übernahm und somit selbst Entscheidungen treffen musste. Sehr wahrscheinlich bedienten sich lediglich weibliche Monarchen dieser Methode, einerseits deshalb, weil Zofen grundsätzlich weiblich waren, andererseits aber auch allein deshalb, weil seit der Einführung jener Doppelgängerfunktion zu Zeiten Amidalas kein männlicher König mehr im Amt war, um sich der Methode zu bedienen. Der letzte bekannte männliche König, Veruna, hatte seine Amtszeit direkt vor Amidala gehabt. Als Panaka die Rolle einer Doppelgängerin für Amidala einführen wollte, wehrte sich diese gegen den Gedanken, da sie die Gefahr auf sich nehmen wollte. Panaka jedoch erklärte dies als eine bewährte Prozedur zur Sicherheit von Monarchen, welche er nun in seiner Heimat umsetzen wollte. Amidala gab nach, da sie nicht glaubte, dass Naboo sich jemals wieder im Krieg befinden würde. Doch die Doppelgängerfunktion sollte bereits ein halbes Jahr später zum Einsatz kommen.Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala Hervorragend in der Doppelgängerrolle geschulte Zofen waren insbesondere Sabé und Cordé. Auch die Zofe Dormé sollte später diese Rolle vorbildlich meistern, wenn sie auch nicht dermaßen darin geschult war wie die beiden erstgenannten. Ausrüstung Bewaffnung und Equipment miniatur|rechts|Bewaffnung der Zofen, die [[Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole|Q2 Blasterpistole]] Zu Zeiten Königin Amidalas waren die Zofen des königlichen Naboo mit Blasterpistolen des Typs Q2 bewaffnet, derselben Waffe, die auch ihre Herrin selbst bei sich trug. Amidala hatte Exemplare davon vorrätig. Diese eleganten Waffen ließen sich aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe und des ebenso geringen Gewichts leicht unter der Kleidung verbergen und waren daher für Frauen gut geeignet. Sie hatten ein ebenes, glattes Gehäuse. Eine Besonderheit der Waffe war ihr schnell und einfach auswechselbarer Hals, von diesem standen den Anwenderinnen zweierlei zur Verfügung. Für gewöhnlich war es der kurze Schaft, der eingesetzt wurde, da er das Verstecken der Q2 erleichterte, sich jedoch negativ auf die Genauigkeit auswirkte. Wurde der lange Schaft eingesetzt, konnte die Hold-Out-Waffe gleichwertig mit anderen Blastern zielsicher eingesetzt werden. Ebenso wie die Ausbildung der Zofen selbst, war auch die Ausrüstung dieser mit solcherlei Waffen ein ungewöhnlicher Schritt bezogen auf das friedfertige Volk der Naboo, welches von Kampf und Bewaffnung nicht viel wissen wollte. In beiden Fällen war der Verantwortliche für die Einführung Panaka, der die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken wollte. Zusätzlich waren die Zofen im Nahkampf geschult und bedienen sich diverser Selbstverteidigungstechniken. Für den bewaffneten Nahkampf verwendeten sie Vibro-Dolche und führten außerdem Gifte mit sich, die aus der grünen Glie-Alge gewonnen wurden. Die Gifte hatten hierbei unterschiedliche Auswirkungen, sie konnten entweder Herzversagen, Lähmungen, (Muskel-)Krämpfe, Intoxikation, Schlaf oder sogar den sofortigen Tod hervorrufen. Zur weiteren Ausrüstung gehörte außerdem ein Datapad, in welchem die Termine der Herrin eingetragen waren, sowie ein universelles Komlink. Reisegepäck Die Zofen waren überdies für das Reisegepäck der Königin verantwortlich. Hierfür standen ihnen Reisekoffer zur Verfügung, die mit Mikrogravgeräten ausgestattet waren. Diese sorgten dafür, dass die Gewänder ihre Position beibehielten, unter welchen Umständen auch immer die Koffer gelagert wurden. Der Mikrograv aktivierte sich eigenständig, sobald der Koffer verschlossen wurde. Die Koffer verfügten außerdem über ein spezielles Fach für Accessoires und einen klimatisierten Innenraum. Das Königliche Schiff war hierfür mit Containern ausgestattet, um das Gepäck unterzubringen. Kleidung Allgemein Zofen trugen zu jedem Zeitpunkt identische Kleidung, sofern sie in derselben Funktion auftraten, jedoch richtete sich diese, ebenso wie die ihrer Herrin, nach dem jeweiligen Anlass. Die Königin verfügte zu jedem offiziellen Anlass über eigens dafür entworfene Kleider, ebenso war es bei den Zofen. Die Gesichter der Zofen lagen meist im Schatten weiter Kapuzen halb verborgen. Dies und der Kleidungsstil selbst, hob die Person, der sie dienten, noch weiter von ihnen ab, denn deren Haupt war für gewöhnlich reichhaltig verziert. Die Kleidung der Zofen diente in ihrer Aufmachung als Ergänzung zu jener, die von der Königin getragen wurde, womit oft eine Aussage verbunden war. Die Kleidung erfüllte noch einen weiteren Zweck. Nicht umsonst waren die Gesichter der Zofen meist unter Kapuzen verborgen, denn oftmals war die Königin selbst als Zofe unterwegs und durfte nicht erkannt werden. Ebenso durfte man über die Zofen und ihr Äußeres nur möglichst wenig wissen, um sie in einer möglichen Doppelgängerrolle nicht zu identifizieren. Während die Aufmachung der Königin oder deren Stellvertreterin alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, nahm man kaum Notiz von den Personen in schlichter Bekleidung, die sie begleiteten, womit die Abstimmung der beiden Kleidungsstile ihren Sinn erfüllte, noch zusätzlich unterstrichen vom Verhalten. Tarn-Funktion der Zofenkleidung Königin Amidala trug ebenfalls oft in ihrem Leben Zofenbekleidung, aus zweierlei Gründen. Einerseits dann, wenn eine ihrer Zofen als Double fungierte. In einem solchen Fall sah man sie selbst als Bedienstete. Andererseits, um unerkannt zu bleiben und die Schattenseiten der Prominenz abzustreifen, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Palastes bewegte. Dies war keinesfalls ungewöhnlich, auch andere Monarchen wandten diese Taktiken an. Garderobe miniatur|rechts|[[Moteé in Zofenkleidung.]] Siehe auch: Amidalas Garderobe *Die Kampfkleidung der Zofen war dieselbe, die sie auch während ihrer Ausbildung trugen. Sie beinhaltete mehrere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gegen Blasterbeschuss. Vorrangig diente hierfür das schwere Tuch, welches den Torso bedeckte. In dieses waren energieabsorbierende Fasern eingewebt, die gegen Plasmabolzen schützten, während der wadenlange Überrock die Beine schützte und große Bewegungsfreiheit garantierte. Der hohe Kragen der Kleidung diente dazu, ein Blasterschutzpolster zu verbergen. Auf der Gürtelschnalle war das königliche Emblem von Naboo eingraviert und die Schuhe bestanden aus rutschfestem Leder. Sofern sie die Kampfbekleidung trugen, war das Haar der Zofen meist nach hinten gebunden, damit es sie nicht störte. Die Kampfbekleidung kam beispielsweise während der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY und während der Zeit der Ausbildung der Zofen in der Zeit davor zum Einsatz. *Die weinrote Robe wurde oft von den Zofen getragen. Sie reichte bis zu den Schuhsolen, wobei die weite Kapuze das Gesicht seiner jeweiligen Trägerin beinahe in seinem Schatten verschwinden ließ, so dass sie für Anonymität sorgte. Sie war von oben bis unten mit königlichen Insignien geschmückt. Die schlichten Roben betonten die Aufmachung der Königin und wurden oft zur Ergänzung der grauen königlichen Bekleidung, die den Shiraya-Kopfschmuck und den Veda-Perlenschmuck beinhaltete, getragen. Die Zofen Amidalas trugen diese Kleidungsstücke, beispielsweise während einer Unterredung ihrer Herrin mit Palpatine auf Coruscant. Ebenso wurden identische Kleidungsstücke während Amidalas Beisetzung auf Naboo von Zofen der Königin Apailana getragen. In beiden Fällen begleiteten sie die mit dem Shiraya-Kopfschmuck verzierte graue Tracht der jeweiligen Königin, wobei sich jene von Apailana kaum von der Amidalas unterschied. *Die flammfarbene Robe, in einem gelben Ton gehalten, der nach oben über Orange in ein kräftiges Rot überging, diente zur Ergänzung der schwarzen Trauerkleidung Amidalas, welche 32 VSY von Sabé getragen wurde. Die Flammrobe war in ineinander verlaufende Spektraltöne eingefärbt. Ebenso wie die weinrote Robe verfügte sie über eine Kapuze, die hier jedoch aus zwei Teilen bestand. Die Kapuze der Unterkleidung ragte bis über die Stirn, so dass sie das Gesicht verbarg. Die Robe war mit Überärmeln im Naboo-Stil bestückt, welche bis fast zu den Knien reichten, dazu waren die Arme in weiche Trevella-Tücher gekleidet. Flammroben kamen unter anderem während Amidalas Reise nach Coruscant zum Einsatz, wobei sie selbige zeitweise auch selbst trug. *Die gelbe Zofenrobe war eine schlichte Variante, die Amidalas rote Thronsaalkleidung begleitete. Sie bestand aus einem langen blassgelben Stoffkleid, das bis zu den Sohlen reichte. Darüber wurde ein, in einem kräftigeren Gelbton gehaltener, Kapuzenmantel getragen. Zofen Amidalas Als Königin miniatur|links|[[Sabé in der Rolle Amidalas, die Zofen Rabé und Eirtaé und die als Zofe verkleidete Padmé (vl.) dahinter.]] Die Zofen Padmé Amidalas zu ihrer Zeit als Königin von Naboo (32,5 VSY - 24 VSY) waren unter Aufsicht des Anführers der Sicherheitskräfte, Panaka, persönlich ausgebildet worden, somit stellten sie fähige Leibwächterinnen dar. Amidala kannte sie zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo bereits fünf Monate lang und hatte einen Teil ihrer Ausbildung persönlich begleitet. Sie alle waren mit ihr befreundet, aber auch treu ergeben, und dienten ihr, bis sie das Amt als Königin niederlegte und für Naboo im Senat tätig wurde. Ein wichtiger Punkt, den Panaka beachtete, war, dass die Zofen möglichst intelligent und talentiert sein mussten, ebenso aber auch eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin aufweisen sollten. Auch die spätere Geheimagentin Dané war ein Jahr lang mit jenen Zofen ausgebildet worden, brach jedoch ihr Training frühzeitig ab. Sie wurde von Panaka an den Sicherheitsdienst in Keren verwiesen. Die Zofe Sabé, zu der die Königin abseits ihres Amtes eine enge Freundschaft führte, war neben ihrer Rolle als Dienerin und Leibwächterin auch Amidalas Doppelgängerin. Padmé hatte mit ihr eine Art Geheimsprache einstudiert und sie persönlich auf die Rolle vorbereitet. Somit war sie auch die wichtigste Zofe zu jener Zeit. Die älteste Zofe Rabé war hauptsächlich für die Frisur und das Make-Up der Königin zuständig, außerdem für deren Beruhigung in Stresssituationen, da sie einen sehr angenehmen Charakter hatte. Darüber hinaus war sie die vorrangige Expertin im bewaffneten Kampf und gewöhnte sich im Laufe der Zeit so sehr an ihre Aufgaben, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, diese irgendwann niederzulegen. Weitere Zofen Amidalas zu dieser Zeit waren Eirtaé und, die zweitjüngste unter ihnen, Saché, sowie die jüngste Zofe Yané. Eirtaé galt als die Protokollspezialistin, sie war jedoch weniger befähigt in kämpferischen Belangen als die anderen. Sie hatte von allen am wenigsten Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin, schon aufgrund ihres hellen Haares und der blassen Haut, weshalb sie auch als "die blonde Zofe" bekannt war. Über die beiden jüngsten Zofen hieß es, dass sie erst später als die anderen in Amidalas Dienst traten. Aufgrund dessen wurden gerade diese zwei Zofen an der Seite Sio Bibbles zurückgelassen, als die Königin während der Invasion durch die Handelsföderation ihres Planeten im Jahr 32 VSY von Naboo fliehen musste, da die Flucht und die Reise gefährlicher schienen als der Aufenthalt im Palast während der Belagerung. Als Senatorin Ebenso wie zu ihrer Zeit als Königin, beschäftigte Amidala als Senatorin (24 VSY - 19 VSY) insgesamt fünf bekannte Zofen, obgleich sie nicht mehr an die Gepflogenheiten ihres vorherigen Königsamtes gebunden war. Diese dienten ihr ebenso als Leibwächterinnen und Doubles. Zudem kannte Padmé sie nicht seit ihrer Jugend und es handelte sich um erwachsene Frauen, während Amidalas frühere Zofen noch im jugendlichen Alter dienten. Nichtsdestotrotz waren auch sie Vertrauenspersonen, und da es nun weniger waren, entwickelte sich über die weitaus kürzere gemeinsame Zeit auch hier eine Freundschaftsbasis. Captain Typho, der neue Sicherheitsbeauftragte Amidalas, führte allerlei Verfahrensweisen seines Onkels Panaka fort, unter anderem auch den Einsatz von Doubles. Sabé wurde in dieser Rolle von Cordé ersetzt, welche nun in Gefahrensituationen öffentlich das Amt der Senatorin darstellen musste, um ihre Herrin zu schützen. Cordé hatte ein enges Verhältnis zu ihrer Herrin. Weitere Zofen Amidalas zu dieser Zeit waren Dormé und Versé. Dormé war zu dieser Zeit die aufopferungsvollste Dienerin Amidalas und stark auf den Schutz der Senatorin bedacht. Während Sabé die wichtigste Zofe Amidalas als Königin war, war dies nun Dormé, ebenso war sie nach ihr die beste Freundin Amidalas. Sie war in der Beschützerrolle sehr gut ausgebildet, ebenso wie Cordé. miniatur|links|[[Cordé stirbt in Ausführung ihrer Tätigkeit als Double.]] Cordé und Versé starben in Ausübung ihrer Pflichten während Amidalas Amtszeit als Senatorin auf Coruscant, im Jahre 22 VSY, als ein Anschlag auf ihre Herrin verübt wurde. Sie waren zwei von insgesamt sieben Todesopfern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fungierte Cordé als Double. Die Zofe starb tragischer Weise in dem Glauben, ihre Herrin enttäuscht zu haben, doch Padmé war geschockt über das Schicksal ihrer Zofe und erkannte erneut, wie sehr sie andere in Gefahr brachte. Dormé, die einzige überlebende Zofe, ersetzte Cordé trotz der nun noch offensichtlicheren damit verbundenen Gefahren offiziell in deren Funktion als Amidalas Doppelgängerin und begleitete die Senatorin weiterhin. Sie fungierte als Double, selbst im Senat, als Amidala mit Anakin Skywalker nach Naboo flüchtete. Zum Ende der Amts- und Lebenszeit Amidalas waren es Ellé und Moteé, die als einzige Zofen an Amidalas Seite standen. Dormé dagegen begleitete ihre Herrin zu jener Zeit nicht mehr. Beide Zofen wussten von der Beziehung ihrer Herrin zu Anakin Skywalker, ebenso wie von der geheimen Hochzeit auf Varykino und späteren Schwangerschaft. Oft ersetzten sie Padmé als Doppelgängerinnen, damit sie sich mit dem Jedi treffen konnte. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft kam Teckla Minnau hinzu, die zwar nicht zu ihren Zofen gehörte, ihr jedoch ebenso bei der Schwangerschaft beistand, sie pflegte und ihr half, den dicker werdenden Bauch zu verbergen. Teckla wurde später zu einer Zofe von Kylantha. Zofen anderer Königinnen miniatur|rechts|Jamillia mit zwei ihrer Zofen. Jamillia Jamillia regierte zwar eine Amtsperiode (vier Jahre) lang (24 VSY - 20 VSY), doch namentlich ist keine ihrer Zofen bekannt. Zwei von ihnen waren während eines Auftritts Jamillias in einer Bildübertragung in den HoloNet News zu sehen, als die Königin erklärte, dass Naboo Flüchtlingen Zuflucht gewähren würde. Ebenso wie zu Zeiten Amidalas begleiteten sie sie auch im Alltag ständig. Jamillia beschäftigte während ihrer Amtszeit mindestens vier Zofen. Apailana Auch die Namen der Zofen von Königin Apailana (20 VSY - 18 VSY), sowie deren Anzahl, sind nicht bekannt, lediglich weiß man, dass sie welche beschäftigte. Während Amidalas Beerdigung beispielsweise waren Zofen an der Seite Apailanas anwesend. Kylantha Die einzige namentlich bekannte Zofe von Königin Kylantha (18 VSY - ? NSY) war Teckla Minnau. Diese arbeitete zwar zuvor auch für Amidala, hier jedoch nicht in der Funktion einer Zofe, sondern um deren Personal auf Coruscant zu unterstützen und ihr während der Schwangerschaft beizustehen. Es ist lediglich bekannt, dass Teckla eine treue Dienerin für Kylantha darstellte. Da sie nie eine kämpferische Ausbildung absolvierte, so wie die Zofen Amidalas dies taten, ist nahezu auszuschließen, dass sie ihr außerdem als Leibwächterin diente. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|rechts|Konzeptzeichnung einer schwer bewaffneten Zofe. *Laut Secrets of Naboo beschäftigte Padmé Naberrie zu ihrer Zeit als Königin insgesamt 13 Zofen, hatte jedoch lediglich maximal fünf davon um sich. Dieses Detail wird nirgends sonst erwähnt und sowohl in als auch im Buch Queen in Disguise sind nur fünf Zofen präsent, jeweils dieselben: Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané und Saché. Ebenso erfährt man in keiner Quelle Namen oder Details zusätzlicher Zofen, weder aus Padmés Zeit als Königin noch aus der als Senatorin. Eine Ausnahme ist Dané, welche ein Jahr lang mit den Zofen trainierte, jedoch nicht zu Padmés letztendlicher Dienerschaft gehörte. Bestätigungen dafür, dass mehr als die bekannten 5 Zofen existierten, findet man ansatzweise, wobei nicht auszuschließen ist, dass es sich um Filmfehler handelt. In Die dunkle Bedrohung beispielsweise tauchen zwei namenlose Zofen in einer kurzen Szene zum Ende des Films auf, eine davon wurde von Fay David verkörpert. Der Artikel richtet sich nach der Angabe von insgesamt 13 Zofen, da dieses Detail in anderen Quellen zwar nicht erwähnt, jedoch auch nicht eindeutig widerlegt wird. *Das Buch I Am A Queen und Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File geben Rabé als die jüngste Zofe Amidalas zu deren Zeit als Königin an. Da jedoch in allen sonstigen Quellen Yané als die jüngste und Rabé als die älteste beschrieben wird, richtet sich der Artikel danach. Dies ist auch die logischere Variante, da in anderen Quellen, beispielsweise im Journal: Queen Amidala somit das Zurückbleiben Yanés und Sachés als jüngste Zofen begründet wird. *Auffällig an den Zofen sind oftmals ihre Namen, die mit wenigen Ausnahmen eine ähnliche Struktur und denselben Endbuchstaben (é) aufweisen. Beispielsweise hatten sämtliche Zofen Königin Amidalas äußerst ähnlich anmutende Namen, zudem ist keiner ihrer Nachnamen bekannt. Teckla Minnau, eine Zofe Kylanthas, hat als einzige namentlich bekannte Zofe der Naboo keinen solchen Vornamen und einen bekannten Beinamen. Ob eine, und Gesetz dem Fall, welche Bedeutung dahinter steckt, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch findet man diese Endungen auch in etlichen anderen Namen von Angehörigen dieses Volkes, beispielsweise bei den Monarchen Narmlé und Padmé Naberrie. Eine direkte Verbindung dieser Eigenheit mit dem Adel oder den Zofen an sich, ebenso wie ein exklusiver Gebrauch in Vornamen, ist auszuschließen, unter anderem da Padmé und einige Zofen aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen stammten, zum anderen weil die Form innerhalb Naboos auch sonst häufig zu finden ist, beispielsweise im Namen der Yeleké-Flöte oder im Familiennamen von Theomet Danlé. Lediglich der Bezug zum Volk der Naboo selbst ist aufgrund des häufigen Gebrauchs nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Der Name Veré, ein Deckname Königin Amidalas, wurde beispielsweise als häufig verwendeter Name der Naboo bezeichnet. Somit steht diese Namensform keinesfalls in einer speziellen Verbindung mit den Zofen, obgleich dies oft vermutet wird. *In der reichhaltig mit Bildern geschmückten Geschichte Queen in Disguise sehen alle Zofen wie auch Padmé annähernd gleich aus, sie unterscheiden sich nur gering. Eirtaé ist hier nicht blond, sondern brünett wie die anderen. *In The Making of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith ist nachzulesen, dass für die Zofen in Die Rache der Sith ursprünglich eine größere Rolle mit mehr Präsenz vorgesehen war. 2003 wurde außerdem eine Konzeptzeichnung für den Film angefertigt, die eine bewaffnete Zofe zeigt. Moteé und Ellé sollten Padmé nach Mustafar begleiten und dort, ebenso wie Captain Typho, innerhalb der Landezone in ein Gefecht mit Droiden geraten und sterben. Kurz bevor die Dreharbeiten begannen, wurden diese Pläne allerdings verworfen. Der Auftritt von Ellé wurde sogar gänzlich gestrichen, allerdings nachdem er bereits aufgenommen wurde. Auch unabhängig von den Filmen erfährt man über die Zofen aus Episode II und III im Einzelnen kaum etwas. Beinahe sämtliche Bücher, wie beispielsweise Queen in Disguise und The Queen's Amulet, die die Zofen Amidalas behandeln, drehen sich um die fünf Zofen zu ihrer Amtszeit als Königin und hauptsächlich um sie selbst und Sabé. *Viele Namen diverser Schauspielerinnen, die die Zofen in den Filmen darstellen, sind bis heute unbekannt geblieben. So ist beispielsweise der Name jener Frau ein Rätsel, welche die Rolle der Versé spielte. *Die Angaben bezüglich der Entwicklung der Doppelgängerfunktion der Zofen sind leicht widersprüchlich. Im auf StarWars.com steht, dass er diese Taktik entwickelte. In Secrets of Naboo ist hingegen vermerkt, dass er sie als altbewährte Taktik anderer Monarchen adoptierte. *Laut der Artikel über Dormé und Cordé auf StarWars.com (die Angabe ist in beiden Artikeln identisch), sind Amidalas Zofen zu ihrer Zeit als Senatorin nicht mehr als Zofen zu verstehen und unterscheiden sich von ihren Zofen zur Amtszeit als Königin. In Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File wird hingegen behauptet, die Zofen hätten genau die gleiche Aufgabenstellung und würden sich lediglich dadurch unterscheiden, dass sie Typho unterstehen und nicht Panaka. Der Artikel stützt sich auf die Angaben im Fact File, da die auf StarWars.com irreführend sind, da kein Unterschied in der Funktion der Zofen festzumachen ist. Quellen * *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung (Roman)'' *''Episode I – Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * *''Episode III - Revenge of the Sith: The Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' * * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Berufe Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte ! ! en:Handmaiden es:Doncella Kategorie:Legends